


safe and sound

by shanndru



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanndru/pseuds/shanndru
Summary: song fic
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 8





	safe and sound

Eliot stormed out of the cottage across the mosaic down to the stream . A stupid fight about something stupid. Yelling up at the night sky I'm done, so done he fell to his knees. Quentin had brought up Alice, Julia, Penny and then Margo came out of his mouth, it was a smack in the face . Stop "Q"stop if you want to live your life live it here! Eliot had yelled at Quentin. When Eliot stormed away Quentin had a single tear fall on to the tiles .   
Gazing at the starlight he took a deep breath and began to sooth himself by singing.  
" I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go when all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you said don't leave me here alone but all thats dead and passed tonight .. Eliot laced his hands behind his head and looked at the stars , so far away he needed a drink . He slowly got up and made his way back to the cottage, he slowly opened the door he heard his lover crying on the bed. He wasn't ready to talk yet but the song was still flowing out   
Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound .  
Quentin looked at Eliot and sang back .. Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire the war outside our door keeps raging on Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone. Eliot took Quentin's hand and slid onto the bed and put Quentin's head in his lap and wipped the tears away from Quentin's face. Eliot sang back   
Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound Just close your eyes you'll be alright come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound...   
Quentin sat up I am sorry Eliot, I love you so much . I know Q I love you to


End file.
